


flare

by d__T



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, first times if you squint, nebula typical body horror, this wasn't supposed to be sweet oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Mantis and Nebula bang. Nebula feels some things and has some thoughts.





	flare

**Author's Note:**

> chat wanted an unsweet lesbians, I did not deliver. but I did make this! enjoy

Mantis lays her strap down between them on the rumpled up bedspread. Mantis’s strap, Mantis’s bed; it’s so clean, she’s so clean. Shiny around the edges and not in the way Nebula is. Nebula looks over the strap, where Mantis’s fingers rest delicately across it- a tentative but confident offer. Up her arm, so slender and draped in green fabrics. Ego had dressed her like an insect and now she dresses herself like a leaf. Up to face, all large dark eyes full of eager honestly.

“I can’t. I-” Nebula can count her previous moment of intimacy on her thumbs. She feels like she should explain in the face of all that honesty. “I was welded shut.”

That doesn’t really convey the horror of mental and meat that comprises her body. She wasn’t made for pleasure, she knows that. She’s seen pornography and the way the girls gasp and moan when they’re speared. She sees none of herself in that and when- _if_ -she feels something, it’s inside her where she can’t touch it.

“Oh!” Mantis says, problem solving at the ready. Nebula lays her fingers over Mantis’s, over the curve of the strap, and Mantis’s face abruptly curls with anger.

Mantis takes and deep breath and clears the expression off of her face. “I’ve learned some tricks! I can put pleasure into your body in other ways.”

The way Mantis says it is stilted, like Nebula is in any position to judge. She thinks of everything that’s been taken out of her. Things she didn’t even know she had. “I want that. What will you do?”

Mantis appears to struggle with her words for a moment. Then she grins. “I will fuck you up the ass! If you like.”

Nebula thinks about it. There seems nothing sensual about it. But her pact with herself now is to try new things, things that frighten her for reasons she can’t explain. And maybe she’s thought for too long because Mantis is on the verge of collapsing into crestfallen. “It sounds disgusting. But I want you to show me.”

“Are you sure?” Mantis perks right up.

“Yes.” Nebula squeezes her hand. “What do I do?”

“You’ll have to take your clothing off.” Mantis begins earnestly and Nebula almost laughs because _of course_. “I could do that for you, if you like.”

Nebula lifts Mantis’s hand to kiss her knuckles and then more to reach the back of her hand and wrist. And then Mantis is looking down at her, eyes wide. “Oh!”

“I’ll do it myself.” Nebular says gruffly, awkwardly thinking of the truly unlikely event of Mantis accidentally opening one of her ports or the slightly more likely accident of catching clothing on an edge.

“Okay!”

Mantis then sorts out her harness and has gotten it halfway up her thighs, causing Nebula to stall out with her jacket half off (and the zipper stuck). “You are very pretty.”

Mantis positively glows. She finishes tugging the harness up around her hips, releasing Nebula to finish her struggle with her jacket and remove her pants. That seems like enough for now.

“And your underwear.”

“Yours are still on.”

“I’m not the one getting fucked up my butt.” Mantis says primly.

Nebula is not sure that Mantis can smirk, but this is the closest she’s ever seen and it’s a little horrifying. “Soon.”

Mantis repeats the word with a nod. She can’t move Nebula if Nebula doesn’t want to be moved but Nebula does so she lays down beside Mantis and tangles their legs together. “What next?”

Mantis trails one hand up Nebula’s side from hip to frayed hem of her reddish shirt. “May I?”

Nebula nods against Mantis’s shoulder feeling the risk bloom inside her as Mantis’s hand moves. The risk is so easily accessible and the desire, so inaccessible. There, and so far away. Mantis says she can reach it. She —damn better.

Mantis is moving against her, slowly but certainly and Nebula’s moving with her, hands shifting until she’s gripping the harness. Probably too tightly, she reduces her grip. This must be the way Mantis will fuck her. “Let’s do it.”

Nebula can  _feel_ Mantis smile all through her and clearly Mantis has gotten better at emoting but this containment failure ain’t bad at all.

“I am going to finger you so that your body can handle my strap-on.”

“My body can handle-” Nebula starts roughly, and then Mantis is touching her face with both hands and she trails off under the intensity of that gaze. “What.”

“It will help you feel good. And I want to.” Mantis tells her earnestly.

“Oh, okay.” Nebula says like it makes perfect sense. She rolls back a little to pull off her underwear, feeling belatedly that it doesn’t matter, that her patchwork skin isn’t important to Mantis.

Mantis returns with lube and it doesn’t smell at all like surgery and Nebula is secretly grateful. It smells like some kind of fruit which seems like a weird choice but, Mantis, and if it’s got to smell like something it might as well smell like that.

Mantis puts some on her fingers and then presses them under Nebula, finding her asshole in a slick moment and rubbing at it. It’s a round feeling, nothing much.

“I don’t feel anything.” Nebula mumbles. She’s a failure again. At a simple thing of bodily pleasure. It’s  _easy_ for other people.

Mantis looks at her curiously, antenna tipped forward. “Surely you feel _something_.”

“Not. From that.” Nebula clarifies grittily.

Mantis nods. “Some people don’t. Do not worry.”

“Hurry up.” Nebula says.

Mantis nods curtly, once, and plunges her finger in. Nebula yelps.

It’s weird and intrusive and she’s got the feeling on probation. Doesn’t want to know how she feels about it  _right now_. Later will do.

Mantis says something, apparently to herself because Nebula doesn’t catch it even with all her augments.

Two fingers and that’s when Nebula feels it, Mantis digging her fingers forward into the sunburst Nebula thought was unreachable.

“Oh, gotchya.” Mantis smiles. Rubs her a few more times and Nebula push her body as close to Mantis as she can.

“Do it.” She demands.

Mantis works her strap into her harness, careful with her already slicked fingers. Nebula watches curiously, this sort of artifice that lets them cling together until they’re pinned together.

“How do you want to lay?” Mantis asks. Nebula opens her mouth, but doesn’t know.

“On your back then. I want to see what you’re feeling.”

“Can’t you just.” Nebula waves her hand.

“I want to feel my own sensations and see yours.” Mantis says seriously. “It is an important boundary.”

“Oh.” Nebula rolls onto her back. Mantis is still half dressed, soft wrap around her shoulder in contrast to the stiff strap curving up in front of her.

Mantis settles herself in between Nebula’s legs, guiding her legs up around her waist. Her hands leave little zings behind and Nebula wonders if it’s intentional or accidental or all in her own body.

“Tell me if you don’t like it.” Mantis insists.

Nebula nods and then Mantis is pushing against her hole with the blunt end of her strap on. It feels so much larger and sleeker than her fingers for all that Mantis had shown her her fingers in comparison. Then Mantis is slowly pressing over the heat inside that she can’t reach, not quite into it but squooshing against it.

“You were right.” Nebula pants. “Oh, fuck.”

And then she glitches, static and a spray of meaningless light across her nerves.

Her hardware comes online so fast that she doesn’t notice the lag anymore. But her meat feels addled. And Mantis is so delicate. “Shit, did I hurt you?”

Mantis is rubbing little circles into cradle of her hips with her thumbs. Nebula’s question makes her laugh. “You must have needed that.”

“What?”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Answer me!” Nebula rasps.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Mantis reassures her. “Do you feel good?”

Nebula pauses, having to internally look away from her fear that she hurt Mantis while she was out to actually assess herself. “Yes.”

“ _good._ ” And then Mantis is moving in her again, overwhelming, sparkling. Pushing up waves of sensation through her.

Mantis fucks her until they’re both panting, until Nebula’s _not_ begging, “more, a little bit more, come on-” like Mantis is holding out on her at all.

Through a second glitch, her whole body shaking. The static hits every single nerve and conduit in her this time and when she restarts her eyes, Mantis is beaming down at her.

“You squished me a bit that time.” But Mantis is breathless and pleased, completely unharmed.

Mantis rolls over to lay beside her, leaving her with a rush of thoughts and a weird sweaty feeling on her chest and the ache of her body recovering.

“How was that?”

“Weird.” Nebula says. It’s not quite the right answer but she doesn’t know the whole thing. It’s fine this time, right now. “It was really good. Thank you.”


End file.
